Alfred F Jones, Undercover Cop
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: The American Hero, Alfred F. Jones, is the best in his profession. He never backs down from a fight and is always ready for a new challenge. But now, fe faces his biggest enemy yet. What is our hero going to do? Will he succeed to save the day?


**_I love Hetalia police and this little one-shot is just one of the ways I'll express that. Please enjoy, but remember that I dont own Hetalia, just a few pieces of merchandise._**

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones was the Captain of the police force in the Hetalia Blue precinct. Over the years he has faced criminals of all types: delinquents, thieves, runaway prisoners, killers, suicidal maniacs; you name it. He had thrown a whole slew of them behind bars with such expertise, officers, from his precinct and others, were often jealous, but admired their captain and wouldn't ask for any other.<p>

However, right at this moment he faced his toughest and most dangerous mission yet. He didn't know if he would get out in one piece, let alone alive. Every second that passed by brought him closer to his impending demise, but there was no way he could turn back now. He was already so far into the fire and he wasn't ready to get out yet. Over his head was the best back-up he could ask for and in front of him were his top officers, ready for anything that might harm their leader.

As Alfred stepped closer and closer to his destination, butterflies began to roam in his stomach, making his nervous. His head began to sweat and although his trusty cowboy hat soaked some of it, sweat still trickled down to his concentrated blue eyes.

He stepped into the inner sanctum of the building, cautiously watching every shadow the moonlight brought in. Alfred wasn't the biggest fan of the dark, but he had to keep going. He was the hero and what kind of hero runs away from the still darkness? 'Not I' said he. Every sound made was amplified and although Alfred tried his to keep quiet, there was no point anymore.

"Alright, I know you're here, show yourself!"

As if answering the call, the closing of a door was heard. Alfred readied his gun, looking around every bend. He dared not move from his spot; it was the brightest point and from there he could see everything, except for the figure creeping in the shadows.

The footsteps, steady and slow, crept closer to Alfred as if taunting him. Alfred did his best to stay calm but when he found that he back himself against a wall with no point of escape, he couldn't take it.

_Damn! I'm trapped!_

The tall man began to shake as the footsteps got closer to him. He heard a rattling sound and something like unlocking.

_Were they coming from a hallway?_

The layout of the building was a gift to the ears…for a musician that is, not a cop. Sounds could be heard from another room, another floor without bouncing wildly into the air and causing dissonance. But Alfred couldn't tell if the person was in the same room as he, which made his job extremely difficult.

Then he saw it. A shadowy outline of the figure he'd been looking for.

_This is it!_

Alfred tried to muster up every ounce of courage he could but he came up empty. His body shook as if he was being shaken by a personal earthquake and his breathing got heavier until he started to sound like a dragon rather than a man.

_Hold it! Wait! Just a bit longer!_

The figure continued to step closer, but something new appeared. In his hand, Alfred could see a blunt object. At the same time, the moon hid behind the clouds, wiping out Alfred source of comfort and light. This made Alfred sink to the floor in complete and utter fear. He never would have thought that things could end like this. The figure was right above his head and Alfred could swear he was mocking him with a smile on his face, as his hand reached for Alfred's fear stricken face.

_No. Wait a minute. I'm not ready! NOOOOO!_

"NOOOO! Arthur, wait! Just five more minutes!"

Alfred's covers were ripped off his body as a pillow came hurling toward him repeatedly.

"Get up, you lazy moron!"

"OK!" Alfred whined (in a manly fashion, mind you), rose up with a fierceness and grabbed the pillow before it made contact with him again. Reaching for his glasses, he looked up to see his roommate and best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was the Captain of the Hetalia Pink precinct, and the best one of any precinct. He did his job with precise timing and careful planning that almost made the criminals put themselves in jail. Some people say it's because he used to be a delinquent himself when he lived in London, but they were all happy to have him on their side, especially Alfred. Ever since the Blue and Pink police force joined forces, Arthur has helped Alfred bring both forces to new heights and they were the best partners, due to Arthur's mental and Alfred's physical abilities. But there were times Alfred wished Arthur would just buzz off, like now.

"Get up, you lazy bugger. If we're late, I'll make you run laps with everybody else and I'll keep you buried in paper work for the next 3 weeks, and you know it's busy this time of year."

Alfred got up out of bed and stretched; he knew Arthur wasn't kidding. The holiday season was kicking in and Thanksgiving was only two weeks away. Every officer had to keep on their toes because Christmas was right around the corner and last Christmas, Alfred barely had a holiday because he and Arthur were stuck with paperwork all Christmas Eve.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why they think you're the best there is. If only they knew what happened behind closed doors."

"But they won't; besides I'm the best because of you. You taught me everything I know."

"Not really, but you're getting there," Arthur smiled at Alfred's comment. He indeed trained Alfred when the lad was just a rookie. At first, Alfred hated Arthur and his strict teaching, but when he was transferred to the Blue precinct and made one of the head officers almost overnight, he came to appreciate Arthur, as his teacher and friend.

"So, anything some up yet on the radio?"

"No, but I still like to be on time, so that the office isn't in total chaos when something does happen," Arthur tossed Alfred his clothes as the other man rushed to catch and put them on, "Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm taking care of you instead of just living in the same house."

"Yeah, but I'm awesome to be around!" Alfred grabbed his hat and shined his badge, "let's go Artie, hurry up!"

"Wait, I was just telling you that, you idiotic git!"

The two men began their walk, or run rather, to the station, where they kept crime at bay and peace in the minds of all its citizens. It was the typical job of the awesome American hero and his trusty British companion.

* * *

><p><strong>XD XD XD I just had to write this after seeing pictures of America and England as police men and then reading a joke from a Laffy Taffy (yes I read the jokes) relating to police. Here it is: <strong>

_**My version: What do you call a cop in bed? An undercover cop.**_

_**Laffy Taffy version: Why was the cop in bed? Because he was an undercover cop.**_

**Either way its funny...or at least I think so. Tell me what you think.**

**I think I'll write more about England and America in a friend relationship, as I do enjoy that moreso. But they're just funny to have around period.**

**Thank you so much for reading my lovely little one-shot and have a brilliant whatever time of day it is.**


End file.
